


Being Slim is a Distant Memory

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie is feeling the effects of being pregnant.





	

“God!” Susie exclaimed, leaning over to try and tie her shoes. She was seven months pregnant and now the simplest of tasks were becoming rather difficult.

“Liebling, what’s wrong?” Toto asked, poking his head out of the bathroom.

“I can’t tie my shoes.” She sighed. “Bump keeps getting in the road.”

He gave her a sympathetic smile. “Clearly baby wants to make your life difficult.” He said as he got down on his knees and tied her shoes for her. “It’ll be over soon though, you should be embracing the pregnant lady glow.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You don’t seem so enthused.”

Susie looked into his eyes. “Sorry, I’m just so sick of being fat. Being slim feels like such a distant memory.”

Toto nodded and took her hands in his. “I know Liebling but you should be embracing being pregnant. We’re going to have a little baby and be very happy.” He smiled, kissing her bump. “And you’ll work your baby weight off in no time with the amount of rushing about you’ll be doing once the baby is here.”

She chuckled. “I’m looking forward to that though. Being a mother.”

“Good.” Toto kissed her head. “You’ll be a brilliant one.”

 


End file.
